helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Florna's Request
Previous Quest Info Florna asks you to check her ranking on the lady's list of Biggus. Go and find Biggus at the party. Objective Find Biggus at the ball and talk to him. Rewards EXP +500 Synopsis Florna asked Magda to help her see her rank in the Beauty Roster. However, Biggus said the Roster has become a thing of the past now. Magda made him realize that the beauty of a lady could never be displayed by points and rankings. Notes *Though the synopsis and the name of the quest refer to Florna, she is neither mentioned nor present in this quest. *There is another quest of the same name; Florna's third favor quest, Florna's Request. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Miss Magda, you have returned. Biggus has waited in the guest room for a long time. He wants to see you. Magda: Okay. Biggus: Lady Ellenstein!!!! Magda: ...What happened this time? Another lady has torn your score notebook? Biggus: You are obviously late of news, Lady Ellenstein! Magda:... : Condemn: : Magda: Are you... really asking help from me? : Biggus: My fault, Lady Ellenstein!! All in all, you must help me this time! : Magda: (Ah, he kneels down once again... this Mr. Biggus...) Alright, alright, what's your status? I'm listening. : Ask: : Magda: What's the matter? Biggus: You don't know! A rumor flies in Finsel! A rumor describes me, Biggus, as a incompetent servant that stares at women all day and night! If not for Grand Duke Bavlenka's wisdom, I'm afraid I would have lost my job by now! Magda: (I fear the Grand Duke just doesn't want to worry about it...) So? What do you want to do? Remedy for your past and tear your score notebook yourself, Mr. Biggus? Biggus: My precious notebook?! No, no, no, definitely no! But I can show you my ability as the chief servant! Magda: Eh? Wait, why me? You are a servant of the Bavlenka Family. Why don't you find Lady Nyx to prove it? Biggus: .................. Lady Nyx has long hoped... ahhhhhh no, it won't do, Lady Ellenstein! You are the only angel that can save me! It's settled! Chief servant Biggus, at your service tomorrow! It's a deal! Magda: ............ What, he fear my refusal? Running away so fast, as if he is a scared rabbit... (sigh) alright... I'll help him once more, it will also help me rank higher and get more reputation in Finsel. I should worry about it no more tonight. Let me see... tomorrow there will be a ball invitation from the Bavlenka's, I should now rest. Story Chat 2 Biggus: Lady Ellenstein, chief servant Biggus greets you. Magda: Eh, Mr. Biggus? Why are you here? Biggus: Today I serve nobody but you. Please, step into the carriage! Magda: Do you know where I'm going? Biggus: Today the Bavlenka Family is holding a ball, and of course you won't miss it! Eh... your look is not great, are you ill? Magda: Um... kind of, but I will be alright. Then let us be going. Biggus: Even though delicate ladies get extra scores in the score notebook, your illness is not something to be underestimated! Why don't you wait for a private doctor at home, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: No, no need ot worry for me. I'm fine, it might be just a bit of cold. Biggus: Um... well then, I'll follow your order, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: (If Biggus wants to act as a servant, he is really professional... ah, it makes me headache just thinking of the dances later... no, you can't be like that Magda. You must be strong!) (A short rest in the carriage, and I'm at the Bavlenka's door. The Bavlenka's are really the leader of the Four Families. Every time they hold a feast, or a ball, people gather from everywhere. Now, what should I do...) : Stay on the dance floor: : Noble A: Oh isn't it of Ellensteins? May I be bestowed the honor to have a dance with you? : Magda: You flatter me, sir. I'm glad to dance with you. : Noble A: Your gestures in dancing is more than beautiful, Lady Ellenstein. This is truly an unforgettable ball. : Magda: Thank you, and you too dance well, sir... Ah, I'm sorry, I am being summoned elsewhere, please allow me to bid you farewell. : Noble A: May you enjoy yourself. : Magda: (Phew... My head aches...) : Biggus: Lady Ellenstein! Though feeling uncomfortable, you still did great in dancing! What a strong-minded and beautiful lady you are! How unexpected! I'll raise your scores after tonight! : Magda: You are too exaggerating, Biggus... : Biggus: Hehe, am I? All in all, before that, please drink this cup of ginger tea. I asked maids in the kitchen to cook it. Drink it while it is still hot, it should help you to recover. I asked the private doctor of the Bavlenka Family to take care of you, please stand by. : Magda: Okay, thank you, Biggus. : Find a place to rest: : Lady A: Yo, isn't it Lady Ellenstein?! What! You... : Magda: (...How could she be this loud? Now everyone is looking at here.) :: Story Root 1 :: Lady A: Your dress is really beautiful today, why don't you dance with those handsome gentlemen? :: Magda: Thank you for your appreciation. Pardon me for I still have some things need to be done. (It can hardly be called a conversation... shhhhh, my head aches...) :: Biggus: Lady Ellenstein, though you are not feeling comfortable, you are still shining on the dancing floors! You are the biggest star in such a ball! After tonight, I will raise your rank in my score notebook! :: Magda: You are too exaggerating, Biggus... :: Biggus: Hehe, am I? All in all, before that, please drink this cup of ginger tea. I asked maids in the kitchen to cook it. Drink it while it is still hot, it should help you to recover. I asked the private doctor of the Bavlenka Family to take care of you, please stand by. :: Magda: Okay, thank you, Biggus. :: Story Root 2 :: Lady A: You seem not quite yourself today, Lady Ellenstein. :: Biggus: Sounds right. Of course you won't be left behind fashion, and maybe dressing like an aunt is exactly the newest fashion? Don't know where did this fashion begin, tch, tch, tch. Oh, don't stare at me that way, respectable Madam, I'll also raise your scores in my notebook... for being vulgar. :: Lady A: You...! Hmph!! :: Magda: Ran away in anger... :: Biggus: Lady Ellenstein, please sit here to wait awhile. Are you still having headache? :: Magda: Not much though... :: Biggus: Today I am your servant only. Please let me handle everything! Please, drink this cup of ginger tea. I asked maids in the kitchen make it: a cup of hot tea should make you feel better. I also requested the private doctor of the Bavlenkas' to see to your headache, he should be coming. :: Magda: Thank you, Biggus... Story Chat 3 Nyx: Haha... so, after that Biggus served you all the day? Magda: You could bet. He said he specifically asked Mr. Harson for a day off, and maids of my family were also convinced by him... however, thanks to Biggus, my life that day became easier. dancing in a social ball in fever is something you would never want to experience yourself, trust me!... I felt dizzy all that day and I might fall down at any time, but I still had to manage with all those gentlemen that await dancing and ladies that show off their jewelrys! Nyx: I understand you! Once before I also went out in illness, it was better left forgotten... Those novels! They always writes nonsense like girls in illness go out and meet their heroes! Magda: Eh, did you happen to drop in a hero? Nyx: Of course not! The only gentleman I dropped in only knows keeping telling me 'drinking more hot water'. My rage had steamed me enough! In comparison, Biggus seems... considerate. Alright, alright, I think I can be kinder to him. Biggus: Pardon me, Lady Nyx, Lady Ellenstein. Your tea and cakes are ready. Nyx: Put them in here, Biggus. If you can take less time sneaking around and scoring, maybe I can consider telling Mr. Harson not to fire you. You will do harm to Bavlenkas' dignity if you are to be found someday! Biggus: Really! Thank you, Miss Nyx! And thank you, Lady Ellenstein! I will definitely not be found out!!! Nyx: What, can't you just stop your boring scoring! Magda: (Well... hope for the best, Mr. Biggus. I have done what I can do!) Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript